Delena one shot(part one)
by Ms.Spears1864
Summary: After watching his brother fail time and time again on teaching Elena how to be a vampire and not be miserable at the same time ,Damon decides to take a step forward and steal his princess back from Stefan's clutches. And he starts with teaching her how amazing being a vampire is. Will Elena give in?


**Delena one shot: Aftermath of being** **a** **vampire (part one)**

"Having second thoughts already?" Damon says mockingly. He is standing at the door leaning to the left side of the wall.

"Not like that will change anything?" I chuckle and reply, staring at my new self in the mirror.

He notices the water appearing in my eyes and walks towards to me closing the door behind. Why the hell am I crying?

"No you can't , but you sure can change the way you look at it. The way you look at yourself." He wipes a tear away from my cheeks as I stare at his deep blue eyes. There is determination in them.

I don't say anything allowing him to continue. "You see, being a vampire isn't all about the hunger or being a monster " He slowly walks behind me and I can see a smirk appearing on his face through his reflection in the mirror as he puts his hands on my hips. Shivers run down through my spine.

"It's about living live or rather feeling life a way no human can." Damon slowly whispers in my ears. His voice is soothing and somehow it calms me down. The tears a gone and the sadness I felt is suddenly replaced by a feeling of desire, a hunger , not for blood but for him. A hunger to taste those lips that are right now whispering softly in my ears. I am going bipolar.

While all these thoughts run through my mind all that escapes my mouth is "How? "

"When you are a vampire , every sense of yours heightens. "I take in a deep breath and he continues ."The smell." I inhale taking his sent in. It's sweet and warm and just makes me get even closer to him. My back is lying on his chest and he doesn't seem to mind so I let it stay that way.

"The sight." I look up to his eyes which are now tracing every curve of my body. But there is something different in them ,more detail ,More depth. I always knew his eyes were blue, a lazy blue which can send you to bliss just by looking at them. Small dark blue specks are arising from his pupils which are further replaced by a sky blue shade. At the end of the Iris is the same dark blue shade surrounding it. Another thing I understood is that he shows his feelings through his eyes and right now they tell me that he reciprocates my feelings of hunger.

"The sound. " My heart skips a beat as my breathing gets heavier. He is right, I can hear everything. Like how his heart is racing faster and faster by every second , his breathing on my neck , his whispers crippling through my ears.

"The taste." His eyes lingering around my lips as I lick them subconsciously. Why is he doing this to me? Why am I letting him do this to me? This is not right, I'm with Stefan. It's he who I love but how can I ignore this attraction I have towards Damon?

"The touch." He murmurs as left hand slides down from my hip s to my thigh rubbing my Even from all the layers I'm wearing I can feel his touch burning my skin.

Damon bends down, his lips right beside my ear as he whispers "And this is what being a vampire has to offer with many more amazing things you have yet to see. I can show you, that is if you want my help." He offers. He knows how I'm feeling right now that's why he is doing this.

Taking my silence as a no he frowns and lets go of my body deciding to walk away "Fine your wish " ha says an gives me a pity look. "Don't say I didn't offer." He warns and shrugs his shoulders.

I know what he is doing, he is playing with me and he wants me to play along. But that not going to happen, I'm not going to be seduced by him or tempted by his offer.

He slowly turns to leave as I hold his arm with my hand to pull him back." So what's the next amazing thing about being a vampire"

Or maybe not.

He looks at me with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

God , I'm so going to regret this.

 **Guys thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first delena story so please review. I really hope you like it and if you do i'll continue writing on please don't forget to leave a like or heart or whatever you call it? :-)**


End file.
